Hidden Love
by Hogwarts Dragon219
Summary: Marriage Law fic! During their Last and final year of Hogwarts a law is passed. The law is meant to save the wizard race. But when to opposites are placed with each other, will they find love? Rated M for future content
1. Finding Out

Chappy One

Hermione's P.O.V.

It was the summer before her seventh year. She was staying at the burrow with Ginny, Ron, and Harry. They were at the breakfast table when the owls arrived.

.

_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**We hereby call all sixth through seventh years to a meeting the Thursday before school starts at Hogsmeade; Noon sharp. This year we have an important announcement to make. So we encourage you not to be late.**_

_**We will not be naming Heads or Prefects yet. You will find out why at the meeting.**_

_**Thank you for your time.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Hogwarts Staff**_

"What!" My mouth dropped open. "They're not naming Heads right now?! This isn't fair!"

"Well, we will find out soon. Isn't tomorrow Thursday anyway?" Ginny piped up.

"Yeah. I guess I can wait 24 hours." I sighed.

**Tomorrow--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"C'mon children. Into the fireplace. We'll use floo powder." Molly Weasley told the three children that were going.

Half an hour later we arrived at Hogsmeade. They followed the crowd to one of the local Pubs.

"Now that we have everyone here," Dumbledore started. "We have an unfortunate announcement. As you all know, Voldemort is dead. Some Purebloods are out for revenge. The bad part about this-is they are targeting half-bloods and muggle-borns. To solve this problem, The ministry of magic has created a law saying all purebloods that are of the age 16-24 must marry a different blood type then their own." Many gasp were heard through the room. "There are rules to the marriage though. You must have a physical relationship with your partner twice a month. The ministry has ways to know if you are following this rule AND if you are doing it with the correct partner." Some people were appalled by this rule. Others were giggling with joy. "There is one last rule. The female must be pregnant within your first year of marriage. Who you are married with was based off your personality and academic level. Professor McGonagall will hand out your ministry letters. After that you are free to leave." Dumbledore finished his announcement and many students were protesting against this law, but my hand shot in the air.

"Yes Ms. Granger?"

"Who are the Heads?" I asked praying it was me.

"Due to this situation, there will be no Heads or Prefects." I dropped my jaw in awe. Then another question popped in my head.

"Where will we be living with our "Partners"?" Everybody was silent.

"We have added two new dorms to Hogwarts for our married couples. When you get your ministry letter, you will get a letter from Hogwarts explaining more details.

McGonagall started passing out letters. I opened the Ministry one first after I got mine.

_**Dear Ms. Granger,**_

_**We are proud to inform you that you have been matched with an excellent pureblood. Within one month you must marry a Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Thank you for your cooperation.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**The Minister of Magic**_

Hermione shocked dropped the letter.

"Hey Mione, who do you have to marry?" Ron said picking up the letter. "Oi! Harry! Mione has to marry the _ferret!_"

"What?!" Harry grabbed the letter from Ron. He was about to argue. I didn't feel like bickering with them over my "partner". So I changed the subject.

"Who did you get Ron?" As soon as I asked, he blushed.

"Lavender Brown." I suppressed a giggle. "What about you Harry?"

"Ginny." Harry mumbled.

"NO WAY! YOU ARE _NOT_, I repeat, NOT MARRYING MY SISTER!" Ron stood up causing his chair to fall over.

"Ron sit down! I can't help who the ministry paired me with."

"Fine." Ron sat down not pleased. McGonagall then decided to start talking.

"If you would please understand-school starts in a week and a half. You must be married before the term starts. I suggest you start mingling with your partners."


	2. A Few Breakdowns

Okay-I forgot to put a disclaimer on the story, so.....

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Characters! JK Rowling Does! I just own the plot!!!!**

Anyways.....Enjoy!!!!!

Chappy Two

I headed over to were _he_ was sitting. I just stared at him. He looked up at me with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Well are just going to stand there mudblood?" His voice was covered with pure hatred.

"Don't call me that _ferret_!"

"Well don't call me a ferret because I'm not one. Were as your blood is tainted with _muggles. _Witches and wizards like that are commonly referred as mudbloods. So I have an excuse for your name._"_ I could tell this was going to be fun.

"Oh-I _do _have an excuse for your name! If my memory serves me right-and it Mad-Eye changed you into a ferret our fourth year."

"My excuse is better!" He said with a snobbish tone.

"How the hell was I paired with you in the first place?! This law is ruining my life! I wanted to become an auror and actually find love. Not be forced into it!" My anger was slowly turning to tears. Malfoy's expression changed when he saw my tears. It became soft. Like he actually _cared_! I turned around to apparate to the burrow. But before I did I heard; "Granger! Wait!" He grabbed my arm when he said that as I apparated. This unfortunately meant he came with me.

When I arrived at the burrow Fred and George were outside. When they saw me getting ready to cry and Malfoy behind me they stormed over.

"Mione? Are you okay?" George asked.

"What did this bloke do to you?" Jerking his head towards Malfoy

"Nothing." I muttered to the twins. Then turned to Malfoy; "Go home Malfoy. We'll talk about this later."

"Don't forget-we only have a week and half! Better start planning!" He said before apparating away.

I ran inside the house crying. But the twins stopped me. "What was he talking about?" They said together. I shoved the letter at them then ran inside. I went straight to Ginny's room and broke down. This wasn't supposed to happen! I wanted to be an auror. I wanted to find love for myself! I didn't want to have a kid at seventeen or eighteen! I don't want to have sex with Draco Malfoy! I don't…..

There was a knock at the door. Of course it was Fred and George. "Mione? Are you alright?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine guys. I just wasn't prepared for my life to end a seventeen. Thanks for caring though. "They were getting ready to say something else when I heard the familiar sound of someone flooing in.

"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!" Ginny yelled running up the stairs. She then came through the doorway. "There you are! We were so worried! Are you alright?" For some reason, as soon as the question flew out of her mouth I broke down in tears again and Ginny pulled me into a hug. We just stayed like that for god knows how long.

Draco's P.O.V

I kind of feel bad for how I treat Hermione sometimes. But I can't help it! It was how I was brought up. That's how most Pureblood families treat muggle-borns. But I'm glad they passed the law. I will no longer have to be alone at the Malfoy manor since my parents are in Azkaban for being Death Eaters. They tried to get me to join them, but I refused. When my dad found that out-he was ready to _Avada Kedavra _me. Literally. I'm not going to be like my father. He was a heartless person. He didn't even love my mum. Maybe me and Hermione will find love after a while. _Maybe….._


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! To those who are still wanting an update...im sorry, but I'm being  
lazy...

My laptop I was writing this on broke, so I cant access it to write more. To  
those who still want a Hermione/Draco Marriage law story, please let me know  
and I may start another one...

Anyone who wants a different pairing, let me know and I'll attempt to write  
it...BUT it has to have Hermione as main character!

Again, SORRY!

But thanks to those actually sticking with the two pathetic chapters I wrote!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dearies! First of all, i want to deeply apologize for abondoning you guys. Second of all, IM REWRITING THIS AND GOING TO ATTEMPT TO COMPLETE IT! I wont have access to a laptop til Aug 10. But once i do i'll write like crazy. Im warning you now though-I recently got a job so life is kinda hectic...but as long as i get reviews on the rewrite, i will stay loyal to the story and the readers! So i hope you read the rewrite, and again, im sorry for abononing this version! Love you all! CloralTravler219 <3 P.S After all this time, i just now noticed i spelled travEler wrong! LOL! But i am too lazy to correct it tonight! Hope you guys approve of the rewrite! 


End file.
